Miss Discover
by Niniane
Summary: Zwei Mary Sues in Hogwarts eine Adlige und eine.. na das verrat ich nicht


**MISS DISCOVER**  
  
**Art:** Humor/Parodie  
**Rating: **PG 13 / FSK 12  
**Länge:** 2.554 Wörter  
**Dedication: **to Odin  
**A/N:** Diese Story ist für einen Mary-Sue-Wettbewerb gedacht und weist deshalb gleich zwei Wesen dieser Art auf ^^ Der Plot ist wieder hingebungsvoll wahnsinnig und enthält einige leichte homosexuelle und sexuelle Andeutungen.Ihr seid gewarnt ;)  
**Disclaimer: **Die Personen, bis auf Sherry III Viscountess of Blue, Wilma Wurms, Ethan und Meteorit Amokk gehören Rowling. Die Handlung mir, inspired by Odin & Francis & Maniac Manson.  
  
Es war ein wunder-wunderschöner Tag in Hogwarts und Umgebung. Die Sonne schien, der Himmel war blau, doch sollte das alles so verweilen? Gerade wollten die Schüler in das riesenhafte alte Gebäude eintreten, als plötzlich aus dem Nichts eine Marschmusik erklang. Verwirrt schauten sich Schüler und auch Lehrer um, als ein Zweitklässler, der anscheinend aus einem muggel'schen Hause stammte, rief: "Schaut mal da, da ist ein fliegendes Auto!" Jeder Einzelne sah nach oben und entdeckte die goldfarbene Limousine - oder war sie gar aus echtem Gold? Eine Frage, die hier unbeantwortet bleiben wird... Ein kurzes Trompetenspiel war zu vernehmen, als sie langsam auf dem Hof aufsetzte. Geschwind wurde die hintere Tür dieses Gefährts geöffnet und ein Diener verkündete: "Sherry III, Viscountess of Blue." Die Benannte stieg aus und schritt anmutig in ihrem goldfarbenen Abendkleid, welches einen Ausschnitt hatte, der so groß war, wie die riesenhafte Schleppe, Richtung Eingang. Die gigantische Turmfrisur, die ihr karminrotes Haar bildete, überragte sogar Ethan, den hochgewachsenen und muskulösen Ravenclaw, der wie alle anderen auf das adlige Mädchen - oder doch eher wie alle männlichen Wesen - ihr Dekolleté starrte. In der Eingangshalle von Hogwarts trat Professor Dumbledore seiner neuen Schülerin entgegen und führte sie höchstpersönlich in die Große Halle, wo sie, nach einigem Gerangel im Kollegium unter sich, zwischen Albus Dumbledore und Minerva McGonagall am Lehrertisch Platz nahm. Wie jedes Jahr hielt der Schulleiter auch diesmal wieder seine Begrüßungsrede: "Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts! Dieses Jahr können wir uns freuen zwei neue Schülerinnen für die Klassenstufe sechs begrüßen zu dürfen", sprach er, "Sherry Blue, die zuvor Privatunterricht in der Grafschaft Blue erhalten hat und Wilma Wurms, die die australische Zauberakademie Prongalt besucht hat. Wie schon vorher vom Sprechenden Hut beschlossen, werden die beiden Gryffindor zugeteilt. Beginnen wir nun mit der Auswahl der Erstklässler. Minerva, Sie haben das Wort."  
Während die Erstklässler ausgewählt wurden, fiel Professor Dumbledores Hand immer wieder versehentlich auf Sherrys Oberschenkel, Arm oder Schulter, was der Viscountess nicht gerade behaglich war.   
"Ähm Professor..", begann sie.  
"Du darfst Albus zu mir sagen, Sherry", fiel er ihr ins Wort und lächelte sie an.  
"Also, _Albus_, ich gehe dann mal zum Gryffindortisch, schließlich gehöre ich ja zu ihnen. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wie der Sprechende Hut das einfach so ohne meine Anwesenheit beschließen konnte."  
"Aber Sherry, wir genießen hier alle deine Präsenz am Lehrertisch!", warf Professor Flitwick ein.  
Ohne die Lehrer weiter zu beachten und gesellte sich zu den Gryffindors. (Natürlich stürmten aus allen Ecken einige Diener hervor, die ihre Schleppe trugen.)  
Alle Gryffindors redeten wild durcheinander und sie konnte sich kaum mehr retten vor Phrasen wie: "Hi Sherry, ich bin Frank/Harry/Ron/Neville/Fred/George/Parvati/Lordivoldi!" oder "Hast du heute Abend schon etwas vor?"   
  
* * *  
Der nächste Tag begann für die Sechstklässler der Gryffindors und Slytherins dem Zaubertrankunterricht bei Professor Snape. Fies grinsend betrat er den Kerker und musterte seine Opfer, während diese sich noch darum schlugen, wer neben Sherry oder Wilma sitzen durfte.  
"Würdet ihr euch nun endlich setzen?", brüllte er in einer umwerfenden Lautstärke los und jeder suchte sich eilig einen Platz, so dass Newton Farmer und Andrew Grant neben Wilma saßen, während Robin Marvell und Lynn Pidar neben Sherry Platz nahmen.  
"Schön, schön", murmelte er, während sein fieser Blick durch die Reihen glitt. "Wieder mal ein Jahr weitergekommen. Nun, erst mal werden wir euch alle testen, ob ihr noch eine Ahnung habt, was wir im letzten Schuljahr durchgenommen haben."  
Er legte einen Stapel Testbögen auf sein Pult und brummte die Beschwörungsformel "Dividero!", wodurch sich diese von selbst an die Schüler verteilten.  
Sherry starrte ungläubig auf ihr Blatt. Das war kein Test. Da gab es nicht einmal einen Fragenkatalog, sondern nur eine einzige:   
  
_Hallo Sherry,   
  
willst du mit mir gehen?   
  
Ja!!!!!!   
Ja, auf jeden Fall!   
Natürlich!  
Wie könnte ich so etwas abschlagen?  
Oh, mein Gott, mein größter Traum wird wahr!  
Vielleicht..   
  
Viele heiße, leidenschaftliche Küsse,  
Dein Sevvi  
(Professor der Zaubertränke UND neuerdings auch der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, HARRR!) _  
  
Sie sah verwirrt nach vorne zum Pult und entdecke Severus Snape und entdeckte Snape dabei, wie er ihr mit charmantem Lächeln, das auf alten Schulfotos noch von gelben Zähnen geprägt war und nun in einem funkelnden, ja fast strahlenden Weiß ausartete, zuzwinkerte. Schnell blickte sie wieder auf ihr Blatt und wusste, was zu tun war. Mit roter Tinte malte sie säuberlich eine weitere Option dazu, von der sie ganz und gar der Meinung war, dass sie noch fehlte.   
  
__ _NEIN! Vergessen Sie es!_   
  
Als krönenden Abschluss setzte sie ein schnörkeliges X in das akkurat gezogene Kästchen und legte den Zettel nieder. Alle anderen Schüler schrieben noch fleißig an ihren Tests, oder versuchten ihre Stielaugen auf das Blatt des Nachbarn zu werfen. Als der Professor bemerkte, dass Sherry sich entschieden hatte klatschte er einmal in die Hände und rief: "Alle abgeben! Colligereus!"  
Fein säuberlich gestapelt landeten alle Testbögen - und natürlich der Liebesbrief - auf seinem Pult.  
Den Rest der Stunde verbrachten sie damit eine kleine Froschschenkel-Fledermausflügel-Brühe zu kochen, wie Professor Snape seine erste eigene Kreation für das Maggi-Kochstudio liebevoll nannte.  
Als die Schüler von seinen höchstinteressanten Lehren durch das Ende der Stunde befreit wurden, und Sherry als erste aus dem Raum stürmen wollte, hielt Severus Snape sie auf. Mittlerweile hatte er wohl ihre Antwort verinnerlicht, denn seine Miene schien Zorn wiederzuspiegeln.  
"Miss Blue! Bleiben Sie hier, ich habe noch ein paar Wörtchen mit Ihnen zu wechseln!", rief er.  
Völlig ruhig blieb sie stehen und sah ihn fragend an.  
"Sie wollen wirklich nicht...?"  
"Nei-ein. Kann ich jetzt gehen?"  
"Wie können Sie zu jemandem wie MIR nein sagen?" Er starrte sie entsetzt an.  
"Ganz einfach, ich benutze meinen Mund und forme nacheinander die Buchstaben N, E, I und wieder ein N. So einfach ist das."  
Der Lehrer fing an unwillkürlich zu zucken und seine Augen funkelten wie bei einem Irren. "H-hu-hund-dert P-p-punkte-e Ab-b-bz-z-zug f-f-f-für Gr-r-r-ryff-f-find-d-dor! U-und j-j-jet-tzt r-r-raus-s-s!"  
Sherry sah ihn noch kurz wütend an und fegte dann wie vom Blitz getroffen aus dem Kerker. Nicht einmal auf dem Korridor, wo sich viele Schüler befanden, drosselte sie ihre Geschwindigkeit, so dass es kein Wunder war, dass sie, als sie um die nächste Ecke bog, mit jemandem zusammenstieß. Wie der Zufall namens einer Fanfiction-Autorin wollte, war dieser jemand Ethan, der hochgewachsene, muskulöse, maskuline und unglaublich gutaussehende Ravenclaw, den sie heute wegen ihrer offen getragenen Haare nicht überragen konnte. Sie starrte ihn fasziniert an.  
"Oh", rief er besorgt. "Hast du dir wehgetan?"  
"Was? Oh, äh, nein. Mir geht's gut..", stammelte sie. "Und du?"  
Er lächelte. "Nichts passiert. Alles noch dran. Du bist doch Sherry, oder irre ich mich?"  
"Wer denn sonst! Mich kennt doch jeder, nur du nicht?!"  
"Sogar wenn du mich beschimpfst, bist du das süßeste Mädchen der Schule!"   
  
* * *  
Wilma Wurms saß auf Professor Snapes Pult und er kniete vor ihr einen Apfel mit einem Durchmesser von etwa einem Meter ächzend in die Höhe haltend.  
"Oh, Wilma! Ich habe den größten Apfel - wirst du die Meine?", fasste er sein Begehren in Worte.  
Das Mädchen kicherte leicht und antwortete: "Professor, Sie sind soo schnuckelig!" Mit diesen Worten verwandelte sie sich in einen gigantischen Wurm und grub sich einen Weg in das Innenleben der Frucht.   
  
* * *  
Die meisten Schüler waren nun aus dem Korridor, der zum Kerker führte, verschwunden und nur noch Sherry, die heftig mit Ethan rumknutschte, war zu entdecken. Keiner der beiden dachte in diesem Moment auch nur schemenhaft daran, ihr intensives Liebesspiel zu beenden, um zum Unterricht zu gehen. Doch plötzlich ließ sie eine raue Stimme aufschrecken: "Amokk beschützen! Eindringlinge töten!"  
Eine blaue Gestalt mit wirren Haaren stand vor ihnen und sabberte ununterbrochen dunkelblauen Schleim.  
Angewidert starrte Sherry das Wesen an und fragte: "WAS zum Teufel bist du?"  
"Ich Mary, geheime Zwillingsschwester von Harry Potter."  
"Und was tust du hier?"  
"Das euch nichts angehen. Ihr verschwinden von hier. Das heiliger Ort des Meteoriten Amokk."  
"Welches Meteoriten?"  
"Der, der da hinten in Zimmer liegen. Ich euch nicht hinlassen."   
  
* * *  
"Oh, mein Gott, Wilma!", stöhnte Professor Snape, der sich unter seiner neuen Freundin in Ekstase wand. Allerdings wand er sich nicht nur unter ihr, sondern auch in einer merkwürdigen blauen Flüssigkeit, die aus einem noch viel merkwürdigeren riesigen blauen Gestein austrat. Doch gerade, als er seinen Höhepunkt erreichte, geschah eine spektakuläre Verwandlung mit ihm. Seine - heute ausnahmsweise für Sherry gewaschenen - Haare verfilzten so wie Marys und auch seine Haut wurde blau. "Amokk!", schrie er in höchstem Gefühl des Glücks.  
Wilma sah ihn argwöhnisch an. "Wer ist Amokk? Nein, sag es nicht. Du bist schwul, nicht wahr? Und Amokk ist dein Freund, der jetzt wahrscheinlich gerade in deinem Schlafzimmer auf dich wartet. Groaaar.. Wie ich die Männer hasse!"  
Wütend verwandelte sie sich wieder in einen Wurm und verschwand durch ein frisch gefressenes Loch im Boden.   
  
* * *  
Mary lag nun bewusstlos am Boden (wo sie aber dennoch weiterhin blauen Schleim sabberte) und Sherry sah Ethan vielsagend an.  
"Du denkst, was ich denke, oder?", wollte sie wissen.  
"Jaaaa... küss mich Liebste!", ordnete er sanft an.  
"Doch nicht das. Wir müssen diesen Meteoriten suchen und herausfinden, was es mit ihm auf sich hat."  
"Oh. Schade...", murmelte er sichtlich enttäuscht.  
Wie aus dem Nichts schoss Wilma in ihrer Wurmgestalt aus dem Boden, beschrieb einen eleganten Halbbogen in der Luft und landete auf der ohnmächtigen Sabberqueen, wo sie mit dieser durch den Grund schoss und verschwunden war.  
"Was war das denn?", fragte Sherry verwundert.  
"Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht wäre es ja doch sicherer, wenn wir..", begann Ethan.  
"Nein. Komm."  
Sie folgten den blauen Fußspuren, die Mary hinterlassen hatte, und erreichten eine mitternachtsblaue Tür, die nur angelehnt war. Mutig öffnete Sherry diese und stellte sich dem Bild des Grauens, das sich ihr nun bot...  
...Harry Potter war gerade dabei seinem besten Freund Ron Weasley die Kleidung vom Leib zu reißen und merkte gar nicht, dass das süßeste Pärchen der Schule geschockt in den Raum starrte. Ethan fing sich zuerst wieder und versuchte die gebannte Sherry, die urplötzlich eine Tüte Popcorn hervorgezaubert hatte, von dem Geschehen abzuwenden.  
"Sherry.. komm, hier sind wir falsch", versuchte er es.  
"Mm-mmm.....", entgegnete sie.  
"Sheeeeryyyyl.. wir müssen die Welt vor dem Meteoriten retten! Und wenn du jemanden nackt sehen willst, warum nicht mich?"  
"Na schön", schmollte die Viscountess, warf das Popcorn auf den Boden und schritt gefolgt von ihrem Verehrer zur nächsten Tür.  
"Heißt das jetzt "Na schön - haben _wir_ halt Sex!" oder "Na schön - retten wir die Welt!"?"  
"Retten wir die Welt."  
"Hmpf."  
Sherry drückte die Klinke herunter und in diesem Raum erwartete sie die nächste Katastrophe...  
... Ein blauer Severus Snape hockte _nackt_ vor dem Meteoriten und sabberte, genau wie Mary es auch getan hatte, eine dunkelblaue Flüssigkeit.   
"Professor Snape!", rief Sherry erschrocken und mit diesem grausamen Anblick fürs ganze Leben gezeichnet.  
"Ihr kriegt Amokk nicht!", zischelte er. "Amokk ist unser. Wir werden die ganze Welt blau färben! Oh ja! Alle Frauen werden uns zu Füßen liegt und alle werden nur noch uns gehorchen!"  
"Ähm.. Professor.. Wieso wollen sie die Welt blau färben? Nicht alle Frauen stehen auf blau", erwiderte das einzig anwesende, weibliche Wesen.  
"Weil.. weil.. Wieso? - Weil blau die Farbe der Welt ist! Die Meere sind blau, der Himmel ist blau.. Wir lieben blau! Blau ist unser Element. - Was? Feuer ist mein Element!"  
Irritiert von einem Snape der von sich selbst in der ersten Person Plural redete und sich selbst widersprach musterte Ethan den Meteoriten.   
"Schau unseren Herrscher nicht so gierig an", zischelte Snape und sprang wie ein Kaninchen auf den Ravenclaw zu.  
Da der Verrückte nun von ihr abgelenkt war, schwang Sherry ihren Zauberstab und murmelte den Zauber: "_Vestimenta!_"  
Erschrocken drehte sich Professor Snape zu ihr um und entdeckte die Wirkung ihres Zaubers... Direkt vor ihm lag eine Hose.  
"Wenn Sie die anziehen, bin ich bereit weiter mit ihnen zu diskutieren, aber so doch nicht."  
"So etwas brauchen wir nicht", knurrte er verächtlich. "Wir sind schön und potent, wir dürfen uns so zeigen wie wir sind. - Auch wenn das irgendwie voll peinlich ist... - Jede Frau wird unserer Schönheit zu Füßen liegen!"  
"Na, warte!", schallte eine kreischende Stimme aus dem Boden.. Dieser bebte leicht und gab ein weiteres Mal Wilma frei, die sich mit Severus Snape im Magen wieder in die Tiefe stürzte.  
"Hm, den sind wir wohl los", bemerkte Ethan. "Aber was ist das für ein Meteorit?"  
Sherry blickte fachkundig einige Sekunden zu diesem Objekt herüber und erklärte dann: "Der Meteorit besteht aus Azulium, das kommt in unserer Galaxie eigentlich gar nicht vor. Entweder hat es einen weiten Weg hinter sich oder es ist durch ein Wurmloch gekommen. Vielleicht auch beides. Jedenfalls sondert es eine Flüssigkeit ab, diese hier unten, die Dunkelblaue. Wenn man diese in Wasser verdünnt enthält man ein unwiderrufliches Färbemittel für die Farbe blau. Aber wenn man mit der puren Essenz in Berührung kommt ergreift der Meteorit Besitz von demjenigen. Jedenfalls ist das meine Theorie."  
Ethan starrte sie verblüfft an und fragte: "Woher weißt du das alles?"  
"Ach, ich habe bloß meine Doktorarbeit in diesem Chemie geschrieben und einige Theorien aufgestellt, bewiesen oder widerlegt. Nichts weiter. Komm, wir berichten Professor Dumbledore von unserem Fund."  
Ethan folgte ihr sprachlos auf den Korridor...   
  
* * *  
Alle Schüler und Lehrer waren in der Großen Halle versammelt, sogar einige Politiker und Würdenträger der Muggels waren gekommen.  
"... und damit ist es mir eine Ehre", sprach Professor Dumbledore, "den Hauspokal an Sherry III, Viscountess of Blue, Doktorin der Meteorologie, Astronomie, Kunst, Chemie, Physik und Historik zu verleihen, auch wenn das Schuljahr noch lange nicht zu Ende ist und wir erst seit einem Monat wieder Schule haben. Denn diese herausragende Schülerin hat uns nicht nur vor dem Übergriff des Azuliums gerettet, sondern auch eine endlose Quelle blauer Farbe gefunden! Wegen dieses Verdienstes kann sich Gryffindor mit 1000 Punkten extra rühmen. Außerdem darf ich ihr den Nobelpreis der Kunst, Chemie, Physik und Geschichte überreichen. Eine Glanzleistung, Miss Blue! Kommen Sie bitte zum Lehrertisch, das ganze Kollegium möchte Ihnen seine Gratulationen ausrichten!"  
In einem, zu diesem Anlass mitternachtsblauen, Abendkleid betrat die Berufene das Podest des Lehrertischs. Es dauerte keine zwei Sekunden und schon standen alle Lehrer samt Professor McGonagall in einer Reihe an, um der Viscountess ein Küsschen auf die Wange zu drücken. Nach dieser endlosen Prozedur durfte Sherry endlich ihre Dankesrede halten.  
"Liebe Mitschüler und Mitschülerinnen, liebes Kollegium.. Ich bin glücklich, heute hier diese Preise annehmen zu dürfen, aber genug der schönen Worte, ihr wisst das ja alle. Eins bleibt mir aber noch zu sagen: ICH HABE ALLE DIESE PREISE VERDIENT! Jawohl. Danke."  
Nach dieser unheimlich langatmigen Rede begab sie sich an die Bar, um sich einen Drink auf ihr eigenes Wohl zu genehmigen. Doch unsere Heldin sollte nicht lange alleine bleiben, denn nach kurzer Zeit gesellte sich Professor McGonagall zu ihr.   
"Na, Sherry. Was macht unsere heroische Dame meines Hauses so alleine an der Bar?", fragte diese mit einem legeren Grinsen.  
"Alkohol trinken."  
"Also, ich wüsste da etwas viel besseres... Wir könnten doch diese langweilige Party verlassen und...", sie machte eine laszive Geste, doch bevor Sherry entrüstet reagieren konnte, erhallte wieder ein Schrei aus der Tiefe: "ICH WILL AUCH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALK!"   
  
**The End **  
  
Was passiert mit Wilma? Reißt sie zuerst den Boden der Großen Halle auf und säuft sich dann total zu? Wohin stellt Sherry ihre ganzen Preise? Bekommt sie auch noch den Nobelpreis für Literatur oder geht der doch an Francis? Und vor allem: Wer ersetzt sexy Professor Severus Snape? War das Auto jetzt aus Gold??   
Das alles werden wir wohl nie erfahren... ^^ 


End file.
